Friendship is Witchcraft episodes
This page contains or links to summaries for episodes produced for the Friendship is Witchcraft abridged series, including shorts separate from the normal series numbering. New episodes are released approximately every two months. The Perfect Swarm The first installment of Friendship is Witchcraft still follows the episode it is based on fairly closely. The chronology of the plot is left intact: Twilight is preparing Ponyville for the imminent arrival of Princess Celestia, Fluttershy unwittingly unleashes the parasprites on the town, and Pinkie Pie is ignored despite knowing how to get rid of them. The ponies' attempt to corral the first batch of parasprites makes them steer them intentionally in the direction of Molestopia, the next town over (ruled by Princess Molestia); they later learn that their stunt knocked over all the pins in a bowling alley, and killed several ponies. The music that Pinkie plays to eventually lead the rest of the parasprites out of town is an instrumental version of Rebecca Black's Friday. Running gags throughout the episode include several main characters randomly referring to "eye candy" (which the writers have explained is not supposed to be a specific reference,Sherclop Pones' reddit Ask Me Anything thread but rather a parody of forced running gagsCelestia Radio interview, part 8), and a scene in which Twilight comments on a background pony watering some flowers getting repeated several times. Read it and Sleep When a storm catches Applejack and Rarity outside, they reluctantly seek refuge at the Ponyville library, to avoid coming down with the "disco fever". This is an opportunity for Twilight to re-enact a story she is writing: "Diamond in the Rough: a love story", whose main characters are Applesack and Charity. At the end of the episode and after some adjustments Twilight made, she sends the entire story to Princess Celestia, who is not very enthusiastic about it; this marks the first time a clip from a second MLP episode is used in a video (Griffon the Brush Off in this case). Unlike Look Before You Sleep, Spike is present, but unseen; Twilight sent him to the roof to hold the lightning rod in place, and he later falls off it when the tree crashes into the library. In his brief appearance in "Dragone Baby Gone", his feet have been digitally altered to appear bandaged, possibly as a reference to his fall in this episode. The episode's musical number is a song Rarity compulsively sings before going to bed, set to the tune of Art of the Dress. It has allegedly been favorably commented on by Daniel Ingram, the composer responsible for Friendship is Magic's songs.Celestia Radio interview, part 6Sherclop Pones' reddit Ask Me Anything thread Dragone Baby Gone When a bunny (Angel in the show, though named Pavlov Bunny here) refuses to eat a carrot provided to him by Fluttershy, she throws him into a "friendship fire". This fire is unrelated to a cloud of smoke that is starting to cover Ponyville, which Twilight informs the ponies is coming from a dragon. The main characters are tasked by Princess Celestia (or so Twilight claims) to destroy him. Fluttershy is highly hesitant to join the mission and actively tries to sabotage it (by causing an ABBAlanche, for example). She later admits that the dragon is her estranged father ("dragonness is recessive", she explains) and she doesn't want to face him. Only when Twilight inviting the dragon to voluntarily join a zoo, Rarity impersonating Fluttershy via witchcraft, Pinkie offering herself to the dragon as his new daughter, and Rainbow Dash's brute-force attack all fail, is Fluttershy motivated enough to confront her father and kill him (off-screen). There is a running gag in this episode emphasizing how Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's Elements of Harmony (Honesty and Loyalty, respectively) seem to fit each other better. A compilation of clips from the show posted to Sherclop Pones' YouTube account a week later makes this point in a less subtle way. There is also a larger amount of creative editing than in previous episodes, with the screen turning red from Fluttershy's bonfires, clips from ABBA music videos appearing on rocks during the ABBAlanche rockslide, and Rarity changing color using magical accessories. Cute From The Hip This episode introduces robotic Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie's dabbling with gypsy magic, a character and a plot motif that grow in importance in later episodes. Apple Bloom is sad because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, and tries out (in vain) various activities with older ponies. When she gets around to Pinkie, Pinkie enlists her help in preparing a magic spell that is supposed to bring her parents back from the dead. In this episode, it remains unclear whether she is successful; the two are instead "teleportaled" to the venue of the Friendship is Witchcraft equivalent of a cute-ceañera, where Apple Bloom meets Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle for the first time. Spike's Big Day Not labeled as an episode on the YouTube channel, "Spike's Big Day" is a short video featuring clips from Griffon the Brush Off. As in the original, Pinkie incites Rainbow Dash to scare Spike into hiccoughs. The scrolls he is carrying contain an epic fantasy novel he had worked on for five years (called "Diaspora Scales: A Dragon Prophecy" in the YouTube description). His "weak grip" makes him unable to hold on to the scrolls when his magic dragonfire is triggered, and the scrolls literally go up in flames: they get teleported to Princess Celestia, who assumes them to be one of Twilight's fanfics, and hence burns them. Neigh, Soul Sister This episode follows the plot of the episode it is based on fairly closely: Rarity is busy preparing for a ritual intended to bring about Smooze's return and therefore too busy to spend time with her robotic sister. They have a fight, causing Sweetie Belle to want to compete in the "Sentient Social" contest with Applejack. Unbeknownst to her, Rarity has reconsidered her priorities, and she switches places with Applejack during the contest, ditching the ritual in favor of her sister. Lunar Slander Princess Celestia's sister Molestia (who prefers to go by the name Princess Luna) attends the Friendship is Witchcraft version of Nightmare Night, but her socially awkward demeanor makes the other ponies unwilling to socialize with her. Twilight Sparkles senses an opportunity and offers to get the townspeople to accept Luna if she, in turn, receives Luna's "Princesshood". After a series of misunderstandings, she more or less succeeds in her goal and is named Princess of the Night by a joyful Luna. In a post-credits scene, Pinkie's parents materialize out of thin air, reincarnated as foals. Cherry Bomb Applejack falls for a scam and is taken hostage, forced to do manual labor on a farm in Con Junction (A double edged joke. On one hand, it's an obvious play on words of conjunction, but on the other hand, it could be a reference to the fact that Applejack fell for an internet scam, or con, and was therefore forced into slavery). She explains this in a letter to her friends, but they do not believe her, thinking instead that Applejack has ditched them for better friends. When they travel to Con Junction to persuade Applejack to come back, Applejack tries to subtly tell them that she is carrying a bomb, set to go off should she leave town. Again, the other Mane 6 do not catch on. The next day, a chase sequence ensues, in the course of which the bomb is knocked off Applejack. An incidental character from earlier in the episode, Raincloud, sacrifices herself by taking the bomb and lifting it into the sky, where it explodes without killing anyone (except Raincloud). Star Waving Mad This is SherclopPones' second mini-episode, and the first episode to feature significant amounts of original animation. Twilight has been using the Princess powers she acquired in "Lunar Slander" to force her friends to watch a puppet show she's been putting on. When Spike suggests she raise the moon instead, she does so, but in such a careless manner that the moon catches on fire. She soon loses interest, and the satellite crashes into Ponyville's main square. An outline of Twilight's face is etched onto the surface of the moon, bearing the same expression as in Friendship is Witchcraft's original logo. In the final scene, an emergency loudspeaker operator calls out for Raincloud (who died in the previous episode). Foaly Matripony In this episode, Twilight's brother is getting married to a peace advocate. However, Twilight wants him for her own, and so sets off to set things straight and marry her brother (who was adopted) herself. She first tries to slander her brother's fiance, Princess Cadance's name, but upon ultimately failing to do so instead manages to convince herself that Cadance is evil and then chases her away in the middle of her own wedding. She then beats her up and forces her to stay in the crystal caverns below Canterlot. Twilight then proceeds to marry her brother in a large extravagant wedding ceremony which nopony finds weird since he is not her biological brother. Seed No Evil Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed arrives in Ponyville and is greeted by the Snooty Snark Evaders, who look forward to befriending her. However, she soon ends up joining Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in bullying the three. After several attempts to avoid them, the Snooty Snark Evaders sneak into the theater, which is playing Snowblind, a dark parody of Snowdrop. Inspired by the events of the movie, they decide to use dark magic to render Babs blind in an attempt to change her ways. Although this ultimately fails, Sweetie Belle remarks that their wish prevented Babs from being influenced by "harmful, cynical media", thus allowing them to retain a tenuous moral high ground. Horse Women Part One Twilight becomes an alicorn and complains about having everything she wants. After creating a political crisis, Princess Celestia sends her through a portal into the human world with Spike tagging along, transforming into a human and dog respectively. Discovering that the portal has sent them to a high school, the two explore their new environment much to Twilight's joy as she welcomes the new experience. Part Two You Smooze, You Lose = Celestia's Standalone Adventure! Princess Celestia is visited by Pinkie Pie from another abridged series, Scootertrix the Abridged. Pinkie is there to seek aid against Discord in her series, but finds that this universe is a bit odd. Everyone accept Celestia is frozen stiff and not responsive. Celestia introduces each frozen character, showing her distaste for all of them. When she gets to Thorax she becomes overcome with disgust and promptly disintegrates him. It becomes clear that Celestia is the reason why everything is frozen. She is fed up all the Friendship is Witchcraft antics and just wants some peace and quiet. Seeing that she is in great danger, Pinkie starts to beg for Celestia to let her go. Celestia asks her to say the magic words. After 2 failed attempts, Pinkie manages to guess them. Celestia shows mercy and allows her to leave. Just as Celestia is about to enjoy the peace and quiet, the "Wa-wa trumpet" begins to play nonstop, driving her more insane. References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Friendship is Witchcraft Category:Lists